Funny Costume
by wallyandkuki34
Summary: Happy Halloween! yea its a day late, sorry! and if this steals anyones idea for a story sorry!


Hey again! I got a new story for you! This one is for Halloween, even though it's a day late (not trying to copy you Fearofchicken13, I just want to write one!) I hope you like it!

Oh and I figured out I should start doing this now,

Disclaimer: I don't own KND : ( it sucks that I don't, but I do own the story! :D

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

J Funny CostumeJ

It was a cold and cloudy evening as the kids of Sector V got ready to go trick or treating. They're now 14 and in the TND, but hey who says your to old to trick or treat?

''Numbuh 1! What the heck are you wearing?'' NUmbuh 5 yelled as she walked into the main room with Numbuhs 2,3, and 4 at her heels. When the rest saw them they stared at him before they busted out laughing.

''HAHAHA! Numbuh 1 you look hilarious!'' Numbuh 2 yelled laughing before trying to make a joke about it, ''you look so hilarious-''

Before he could finish Numbuh 5 walked over and hit him with her hat, followed by growing bump on his head from a hard hit on his head from Numbuh 4.

''Boy do not start with your corny jokes!'' Numbuh 5 warned as she walked over to stand by Numbuh 3, who had said nothing since she entered the room. She was too occupied by Numbuh 1's surprising but hilarious costume, as she stifled her giant laughs behind her still sleeve-covered hand.

''Yeah Numbuh 2! We already have something to figure out here!'' Numbuh 4 said as he leaned against the arm of a chair in the room. They all turned their attention towards Numbuh 1 again after he said that.

''What's wrong with it?'' Numbuh 1 asked fixing a piece of it. Numbuh 3 stopped laughing, and looked up at Numbuh 1 with a confused expression with a hint of amusement in it.

''you really don't know?'' She asked him playing with the bows on her fairy princess costume. ( here's all the costumes by the way, Nigel= you'll find out, Hoagie= Frankenstein, Kuki=already told you, Wally= Evil Scientist, Abby= Hippie, sorry if you don't like them just made them up real fast)

Numbuh 1 shook his head in answering and looked at the others. He didn't understand what was wrong with it. He looked over himself again, still not finding the answer. He looked up at the others again with a eyebrow raised, telling them he hadn't found the problem.

Abby palm faced herself as she rolled her eyes. Minutes of silence passed before the four, besides Numbuh 1 obviously, couldn't hold it anymore and started laughing.

Hoagie was rolling on the floor, Kuki was banging her fists against the floor, Wally was laughing so hard he fell backwards off the arm of the chair, and Abby had to hold onto the back of the couch to keep from falling cause of her laughing.

''Guys? Guys! Come on! What's wrong with it?'' Numbuh 1 asked urgently, getting nervous from the loud laughter coming from his ''so-called'' best friends.

''Numbuh 1 think about, even Numbuh 4 has figured it out already!'' Hoagie said earning another growing lump on his head from a angry Numbuh 4.

He kept looking at the costume, determined to find the amusing problem. He spun in a complete circle trying to figure it out. He just couldn't find it!

'what the heck is wrong with it? I got it at the same store as their costumes' Nigel thought as he lifted up his arms, looking at the sleeves. He took his hat off and looked at it.

Nothing wrong with it, still as pointy as before. (there's a hint think you've figured it out yet?)

''I don't see the problem!'' he shouted at them frustrated.

They all shook their heads at them, before Numbuh 5 told him what was wrong.

''Numbuh 1, its just that its…..''

Haha! Cliffhanger! Here's the end of the story! What do you think Nigel is? What's wrong with it? Well if you wanna figure out I was kidding, let's continue the story!

''…a girl's costume!'' Numbuh 5 finished as she smiled amused, holding down her laughter for later.

Numbuh 1 stared at her for a minute before replying, ''What! No it isn't! It was in the Boy's section!''

Numbuh 3 giggled, agreeing with Numbuh 5 as she told him, ''it is a girl costume! They probably just laid it there because they saw a better costume!''

Nigel shook his head stubbornly. He told them even more frustrated then before, '' No its not! it's a boy's costume!''

Numbuh 2 rolled his eyes as he shouted him, getting slightly annoyed that they were wasting time not getting candy, ''Numbuh 1! it's a dress! There's no pant legs!''

Numbuh 1 looked down, he was right. It was a dress! Nigel kept opening and closing his mouth, trying to reply to them. It was like that for awhile before he ran out of the room embarrassedly with his face as red as his usual sweater.

They stared at the doorway where Nigel ran out for a moment before turning to go trick or treating. Knowing that Numbuh 1 wouldn't dare go out now that he knew what the costume was.

Numbuh 4 smirked and chuckled as he told the others, '' I cant believe he didn't notice it was a girl's costume. Have you ever heard of a boy witch?''

They all laughed along with him as they walked out of the front door of the treehouse, Happy and ready to get beautiful, delicious candy.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Yay! My Halloween one-shot! Happy Day-after Halloween! And now Happy 1st day of November!

I hoped you liked it! Please review! Every time someone reviews, a baby smiles! :D Yea that's not entirely true but if you do review you get candy! Any Kind! So Review for Candy!

Oh and I am going to try and Update my story ''Somebody to Love'' soon! I'm sorry to the people who are reading it for keeping you waiting!

Oh and go on my Profile and answer my Poll! I want to write a story but don't know which couple to write about! And If I have a specific couple to focus on, I think I can come up with a story faster for their specific personalities. So please go and do that!

If anyone thinks that I was copying them in anyway shape or form, I'm sorry. And sorry if anyone thinks that some characters weren't like themselves sorry for that to.

Another thing, if you read this Rika Aoi, I love your story Compatibility Test! I'm sure a lot of other people do to! So please Update it soon! I want to read the next chapter! :D


End file.
